The 100 Theme Challenge
by kyobu
Summary: How I interpret a list of one hundred themes my friend was sent on DA SasuNaru some AU oneshots and drabble.
1. Introduction

Theme one: Introduction

Pairing: SasuNaru (duh)

Rating: K/T

'Welcome to Konohagakure! Village of the hottest couple in all of the Fire Country!' read a sign placed in front of Konohas' gates. It was known to all that this was indeed the residence of the hottest couple ever, why they needed a big sign to advertise the fact, no one had figured out.

Sasuke Uchiha, a tall pale-skin raven-haired teen smiled at the sign as he walked back to the village after being away on a mission for three days. He eagerly walked back through the gates that lead into Konoha, although he his this fact from the eyes of the villagers.

He saw a flash of orange streak towards him and felt another body press against his front. "Hey, Naruto." he whispered to the blonde haired boy in his arms, "I'm home."

"Shut up, teme." said Naruto before pushing there lips together in a tender kiss.

Yes, these two were indeed the hottest couple in all of Fire Country.

Owari

(A/N: wasn't quite sure what I was going to put at first…I kind of wanted to make it longer, but then it would just keep going and going…please review and let me know what you think!)


	2. Love

Theme two: Love

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

The raven haired boy looked at the blonde laying next to him. Something was bugging him and wouldn't let him get the much sought after sleep that he needed. He continued to watch the other boy breath deeply in his sleep, not bothered at all unlike his boyfriend.

'What is this feeling? Why can't I explain it? How does he, and only him, get this rouse of emotion from me?' he wondered as he turned on to his back to stare at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

The blonde slowly edged closer and wrapped himself around the other boy in his sleep, completely unaware of what was going on.

The older boys' chest clenched and he could feel a slight blush on his otherwise pail face at the touch of the other boy. He could feel his blush spreading with every breath that gently caressed the side of his face. He slowly moved his arm so he was holding onto the blonde boy and the later snuggled up to him, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"I love you, Sasuke." he said in his sleep.

Love. That's what this emotion had to be. There simply was no other emotion like it, no other word could describe what he was feeling as well as that one simple word could.

He snuggled up to the blonde, whispering "I love you too, Naruto." before he fell asleep.

(A/N: lol go SasuNaru-ness! lol…please review!)


	3. Light

Theme three: Light

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

You are the light of my world, and you don't even know it. You bring light to everyone around you. You help repair my broken heart with ever smile you send my way.

How can you not see this? How do you not notice just how much you affect everybody? Just how much everyone needs you? How much I need you.

Sure I try to hide it, by calling you names and making fun of you, but you're what drives me to be better. You're the reason I am the person I am. If it wasn't for you, I would be weak, miserable…

Naruto, you are my light. Don't ever take that away from me.

-Sasuke

Owari

(A/N: mou…so sweet! I wonder if Naru-chan will ever get this letter or if Sasuke-kun's too shy to send it. Lol please review! It makes me happy!)


	4. Dark

Theme four: Dark

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

I look over at Sasuke and see that he's wearing his usual scowl. Glaring at who knows what for who know why. I wish there is something I could do to bring light to his dark, cold life.

I wish there was something I could do to get him to smile, even just a little bit, 'cause then I'll know I succeeded.

Words can't even begin to describe my feelings for him. Rivalry, friendship, envy…but most of all, love. Even these simple words are meaningless when it comes to how I really feel about him.

I walk over and put my head down on the desk he's propping his head up with his elbow on and look up at him with helplessness. He glares down at me, not saying anything as I continue to stare at him, wondering what I should do.

I slowly lift my head up and bring my face closer and closer to his.

"What are you doing?" he asks, moving back slightly.

I plant a gentle kiss on his lips and pull back quickly, blushing and whispering, "Gomen" as I turn to leave the room.

He grabs my wrist, preventing me from leaving, and turned me around. My gaze slowly drifts to his face and I see he's blushing also. We made eye contact, but I turn away quickly.

He stands up, still holding my wrist, and walks around the desk in front of me. I look up and meet his eyes again, embarrassed and confused at what he was going to do next. He leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

When he pulls away, I stare at him in confusion. He smiled before wrapping me in a tight embrace and whispering "Arigatou" in my ear.

Owari

(A/N: the longest one for this I've written so far…then again I'm only on the fourth theme…I thought this one might be a little hard to write, but my yaoi mind and tiredness decided differently lol please review!)


	5. Seeking solace

Theme five: Seeking solace

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

The rain continued to poor as another boom of thunder echoed around the village. Naruto ran as fast as he could to get out of the storm towards his apartment. Once there he fumbled with the door before scurrying inside.

He hurriedly walked towards the bathroom to grab a towel and started drying his hair off. He was half out of his shirt when there was another clap of thunder and he quickly dived under his bed. He took a shaky breath and tried to remember what Sasuke had said about him being scared, but all thoughts were scattered as the thunder sounded again.

He heard the front door of his apartment open over the sound of the rain and wondered who it was before he heard a voice call out to him. "Hey, Dobe? You there?" He heard the other boys footsteps move around his house, searching for him before going into the bedroom.

He got down on hands and knees to check under the bed before sighing. "What did I tell you to do if there's a storm?" he said with just a hint of annoyance in his voice. Naruto blushed at being caught before his face paled as there was another clap of thunder over head. Sasuke heard a quiet whimper emit from the boy and he sighed again before starting to coax Naruto out from under the bed.

This took some time, seeing as every time there was thunder, Naruto would move back towards the center. Once Sasuke had finally gotten the blonde out he walked him into the living room and sat himself down on the couch with Naruto on his lap. He pulled the wet shirt off of Naruto and wrapped a blanket around them both, so he wouldn't catch a cold.

It took some more coaxing from Sasuke to convince the blonde boy to sit there, but eventually he relaxed slightly. Every time there was thunder the blonde would tense up and try to bolt, but Sasuke held him down and continued to talk to him about anything, it didn't matter what, as long as he was talking and reassuring the blonde that he would be okay.

After the storm passed Naruto fell asleep on Sasukes' lap, as it was late in the night and Sasuke soon joined him. The next morning before Sasuke left he asked the blonde if he remembered what he had told him to do and the blonde shook his head 'no'.

"I said: come to me." he said before turning and leaving.

Owari

(A/N: okay…really long…kinda…I don't think this is what was meant by the theme, but oh well…please review!)


	6. Breaking away

Theme six: Breaking away

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

I tried to pull out of his grasp, but my attempts prove futile. He continued to hold me from behind, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Let me go!" I yelled struggling some more.

"Why?" he asked, taunting me.

"Because, I don't want to be held!"

He turned me around so are faces were inches apart. "And why is that?"

"I just don't! After all these years of ignoring me, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." he pushed his lips against mine and I couldn't pull back, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of kissing him. He pulled away. "Weren't you the one who confronted me?"

"Well yeah…" I said, my voice trailing off, "But if you really loved me, you wouldn't do this to me!"

"But it's because I love you I do this." he said before licking my cheek.

I shuddered and wiped the trail of saliva off my cheek. I glared at him, but his eyes showed nothing but amusement and lust. "You don't love me."

"And how would you, of all people, know what love is?"

"At least I'm smart enough to know this isn't it."

"Then what is?" he asked, and I could tell by his eyes that he honestly wanted to know.

"This," I said, "is love." And with that I kissed him passionately on the lips.

I looked again at his black eyes when I pulled away and could see an emotion there that wasn't before. He slowly released my waist and turned to walk away, but I hugged him from behind. "I love you, Sasuke."

He turned around and gently kissed me on the forehead. "I love you too, Naruto."

Owari

(A/N: I'm soooo sorry! I can't believe I forgot to post this yesterday! I feel so bad! I promise Zutto Ai Shiteru will be posted later today, cross my heart! Please review! I was so happy yesterday when I saw all of the reviews I got! )


	7. Heaven

Theme seven: Heaven

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked in the direction from which my names was softly being called. I could see his bright blonde hair and eyes on his beautiful tanned skin surrounded by light, was I looking at an angel?

"Why am I in Heaven?"

"Huh?" he asked, apparently he hadn't known I was awake. "What do you mean 'Heaven'? You're at Konohas' hospital."

"But…" I said, blinking a few more times and my eyes adjusted to the light. I could see machines all around the room and the light was coming from a (A/N: conveniently placed) window. "Oh…" I tried to lift my arm up to rub my forehead, but a searing pain ran through it before I could even move it half way.

"What made you think this was Heaven?"

I blushed. Should I tell him I had mistaken him for an angel? "Well…uh…"

He laughed at my stuttering. "What's so embarrassing you can't tell me?"

I looked away from him at the wall on the other side of the room. I felt the bed shift as he leaned over me and my blush spread when I felt his warm, moist breath on my cheek. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back.

After he pulled back he snuggled next to me, careful not to put too much wait on me, and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I don't care what anyone says, this was Heaven.

Owari

(A/N: it was supposed to be in Sasukes' POV and the other person is Naruto. Sasuke's in the hospital because he was hurt during a mission. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I went to and the computer I usually use wasn't hooked up to the internet on Friday, Saturday I was at a religous event all day, and Sunday I went to church at 9:30 and didn't get back 'til one and was forced to read Wild Swans for the rest of the day...That book is so depressing...Please review and let me know what you think.)


	8. Innocence

Theme eight: Innocence

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

Dear Diary,

Some body once asked me how do I describe innocence. I glared at them and told them to go away, but it's been bothering me ever since.

How do you describe innocence? I recently came up with an answer, although I won't be telling anyone anytime soon.

Naruto. That one simple word describes innocence better than anything else. Sure he can be stupid some times, but who said you had to be smart to be innocent?

Maybe I'll tell him how I feel one day, even though I'm just beginning to understand these feelings myself. And maybe, if I'm lucky, he'll feel the same way.

Until next time,

-Sasuke

(A/N: Sasuke keeps a diary? lol He does now! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. The next chapter should be up Monday afternoon. I will update Math Class some time this week. Please review and let me know what you think!)


	9. Drive

Theme nine: Drive 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

What drives me to be the person I am? To be better, to prove everyone else wrong? To prove that I am a worthy human who deserves to be treated like everybody else?

Simple, Sasuke. He is what I strive to be like. Strong, cool, smart…the list goes on and on. If it wasn't for him, I would have given up long ago. I would have had no one to look up to.

Some people call us enemies, rivals and yes, that is true, but he's also my best, and only, friend. He's the only one who truly cares about me and truly respects me. Sure he's cruel to me, calling me names and saying I'm weak, but that's one of his ways of saying he cares about me.

Some day, I'm going to thank him for all he's done for me. Until then the only thing I can do is work harder to become someone he can look up to.

Owari

(A/N: It's supposed to be Narutos' thoughts…I'm sorry it took me long to update again, but I had band camp until three and then my comp wouldn't let me update, and I couldn't update yesterday because my mom said I couldn't use the comouter until I finished my report. I plan to have Math Class up by Wednesday, and another story that's not on my profile up by Sunday. I wanna get to the second chapter before I post the first, so it won't take me as long to update. Please review! I didn't get any last chapter...was it really that bad?)


	10. Breath Again

Theme ten: Breath again

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

Naruto sat in the hospital room, talking to his best friend, although he knew the other boy wouldn't reply.

Sasuke had been in a coma for the past month and a half, and every day Naruto came to visit him. All day he'd just sit there and talk to the raven haired boy, hoping that one day he'd open his beautiful onyx eyes and talk to him.

Naruto began to space out as he listened to the rhythmic sounds of the breathing machine that kept Sasuke alive and the soft beeping of the heart monitor. He had just closed his eyes and begun to doze off, when he heard a soft rustling noise he figured it was just his imagination.

"Oi, Dobe. You just gonna sit there and sleep all day?" asked a deep voice.

Narutos' eyes shot open as he realized he wasn't dreaming. He looked into Sasukes' eyes for a moment, not really believing that he had woken up.

"Sasuke!" he yelled as he gave the boy a big hug.

"Ahh!" said Sasuke as his friend suddenly glomped him. He awkwardly patted the blondes back. "Great enough of this lovey-dovey stuff, get off me."

"Sorry." said Naruto as he leapt back into his seat and gave his friend a sheepish grin.

Sasuke smirked at him. "So how long have I been out?"

"About a six weeks."

Sasuke looked at him, flabbergasted. "What's been going on since I've last been up and about?" he asked, regaining his composure.

Naruto immediately launched into a very animated explanation and Sasuke smirked. 'It's good to be back.'

Owari

(a/n: sorry it took so long to write this chappie, but I didn't want to make it depressing and then get all depressed myself. I ended up coming up with this idea a while ago, but was kind of afraid to write it…also i'm sorry i didn't post it yetserday, but i was reading the book for school and mom said i can't go on 'til the book is done, and it's not so shhh! lol please review and let me know what you think!)


	11. Memories

Theme eleven: Memory

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Sasuke got up from the couch to answer the door, rather ticked. It was his and Narutos' one year anniversary, and he had been enjoying a make out session in celebration of the day when the door bell rang.

He was even more ticked when there was no one at the door. Something told him to look down and he did, seeing a package wrapped in pretty pink (I just called pink pretty…ahhh! it's a sign on the apocalypse! run for your life!) with little flowers on it. He quickly glance around to make sure no one was looking before picking up the little pink package and quickly shutting the door as he stepped back inside.

He walked back into the living room and put the package down on the coffee table and sat down next to his boyfriend. They both stared at it for a moment.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, reaching to pick it up. Sasuke shrugged and Naruto tore off the paper, revealing a pink picture book with the word 'memories' written in a darker shade of (you guessed it) pink across the cover. Naruto turned it over a few times, "Who's it from?" he asked.

"I think that's a bit obvious, Naruto."

"Who?"

"Sakura."

"How do you know?"

"It's pink…."

"So…?"

"Just open it."

Naruto did as he was told and the first picture was a of teem seven when they had just gotten together. The turned the pages and saw more pictures of their teem and of Sasuke and Naruto together. "Hey look! It's our first kiss! Remember?" (he doesn't count the one at the academy as a real kiss as it was an accident).

"Of course." said Sasuke, kissing his boyfriend, "How could I ever forget." They spent the rest of the day looking thru the pictures. It was one happy anniversary indeed.

Owari

(a/n: i really like this chappie! Sakura is kind of nice...that's a first! please review and let me know what you think!)


	12. Insanity

Theme twelve: Insanity

Paring: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

Some people call him insane, but I call him normal.

Some people say he should be thrown out of the village, but I say other wise

Some people think he's a disgrace to everyone around him, but I know he's not.

No mater what, I'll always stay by his side and I'll always he there for him, and I know he'll always be there for me. Naruto, my best friend, my rival, my one true love.

Owari

(a/n: if y'all could see the original version, you'd recognize the font as the one I used, and continue to use, for Sasuke. But, alas, my comp is stupid, so you don't know…well, you do now that I told you, but that's besides the point. ik it's, like, super short, so I'll post the next one later today, and I don't really like it… please review and let me know what you think!)


	13. Misfortune

Theme thirteen: Misfortune

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

(a/n: waaah! i'm so sorry! i forgot to update it yesterday! well...here it is...i'll try to update tomorrow...)

It was Narutos' luck that he was always one of the last people pick for teams in gym. That he was always stuck by himself on group projects. It seemed misfortune liked him best out of everyone else.

This is what he blamed when he learned he was failing his class and had to get a tutor. This is also what he blamed when he found out just who was doing the tutoring, none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the most stuck up, snobby, most sought after boy in school. Not to mention the one person Naruto had ever had any sort of feelings towards.

When he couldn't focus during their session and when he found himself kissing the older boy, he blamed his bad luck. But when the Uchiha kissed him back, he wasn't sure what to think. He smiled to himself as he sat back down and they continued the lesson, maybe, just maybe, his luck was changing.

Owari

(a/n:…well…that's one way to avoid a depressing chappie I guess…darn, this one's short too…well, what it lacks in length it makes up for in cuteness, right? besides, this is supposed to be short stories and drabbles, so…yeah…review?)


	14. Smile

Theme fourteen: Smile

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating K+

Naruto glared at the boy in front of him. He had been trying to get the stoic teen to smile all day, and had now run out of jokes to tell him. Naruto pointed a finger at him. "You just watch, Sasuke Uchiha! I will make you smile!"

"Hn." was the only reply he got.

"You're dismissed for the day. Go home." said Kakashi in a bored voice, tired of the two boys' constant bickering.

"You just one to go home and read Icha Icha Paradise!" said Naruto, now pointing a finger at his sensei.

"So?" he asked, "And don't point, it's rude."

"Grrr! I'll point at who ever I want to point at!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sasuke and Sakura were heading home. Naruto ran up to Sasuke. "I'm staying over your house tonight."

"You don't just invite yourself over someone's house without asking."

"Well, I know you'll say no if I ask, so I'm not even going to bother."

"Hn. Whatever, just don't make to much noise."

At Sasukes' house a few hours later…

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished dinner and were now sitting on the couch watching T.V. Naruto had started trying to make Sasuke smile again, using the same jokes from earlier, but to no avail. "You want to know what will make me smile?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "This." he said before leaning in to kiss Naruto. When he pulled back Naruto was in shock for a few seconds before bursting out.

"Hey! Liar! You're not smiling!"

Sasuke sighed and lead the blonde up to his room (it was, like, eleven and the princess has to get his beauty sleep lol). They got in bed together and Naruto soon fell asleep and snuggled up so Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at how cute Naruto was in his sleep. To bad Naruto didn't see…

Owari

(a/n: lol i like this one...poor Naru-chan, didn't get to see Sasuke smile...: ( oh well, that's life. i'm sure he will in the very near furture lol please review! i love knowing what my readers think!)


	15. Silence

Theme fifteen: Silence

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through town, having just returned from a mission. Naruto was going on and on about something or other, and Sasuke was getting annoyed (that word has quite a history lol). Finally Sasuke stopped walking and turned to Naruto.

"Would you shut up?"

"No! Why should I Sasuke-teme? Huh? Why should I listen to you? Sure, others listen to you, but that's just because they're in your fan club. What, do you think I'm in your fan club? 'Cause I'm not. Anyone who'd be in your fan club is definitely stupid. Why don't I have a fan club? How come you do and I don't? I want a fan club. Your so lucky. But there so annoying and screechy and…"

Naruto never got to finish that sentence, thanks to one smart Uchiha who figured out the one way to shut him up.

He kissed him.

And lets just say, Naruto got a fan club, but not the one he wanted…(-cough- yaoi fan club -cough-)

Owari

(a/n: woot! yet another chappie finished! go me! lol please review, they make me so happy!)


	16. Questioning

Theme sixteen: Questioning

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

"Sasuke, who do you like?"

"Would you stop asking me questions, dobe?" said Sasuke exasperatedly. Naruto had been bugging him all day with personal questions. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just do, now tell me."

"No." Sasuke said, rubbing his temples.

"Please?" asked Naruto, using his puppy eyes to it's fullest ability.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a good reason!" said the blonde with a pout.

"Fine. You really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"Really really?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"You." he said, poking the blonde boy in the chest, "Now no more questions."

"Just one more."

"Fine…"

"Kiss me?" Naruto gave Sasuke a sly smile, which Sasuke returned before closing the almost nonexistent gap between him and the blonde.

Owari

(a/n: lol took me a while to come up with this one. i couldn't figure out what kind of questions Naru-chan would ask Sasuke, and i finally came up with this. Review, please?)


	17. Blood

Theme seventeen: Blood

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

(a/n: gyar! I finally get a happy theme and now I'm back to not so happy themes…great…)

Sasuke clutched the wound on his arm as he limped through the woods. 'Where is he?' he thought desperately searching despite the pain. He searched for the familiar chakra and soon found it, but it was weak.

He made his way towards the other boy, and soon found him, but he wasn't happy with what he saw. The blonde boy was in worse shape than he was, and was in desperate need of help. Sasuke managed to get the younger boy on his back.

A week or so later…

Sasuke slowly opened the door to the hospital room. He had been informed that Naruto had come to and had rushed their as quickly as possible. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Hey…" he said, "How ya feelin'?"

"Hurt." said Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly got an idea. "I know a way to make it hurt less. Just tell me where it hurts."

"Here." responded the blonde, pointing to a cut on his arm. Sasuke leaned over and kissed it. Naruto caught on almost instantly, "Here." he said, pointing to a spot on his neck, again Sasuke kissed the spot Naruto pointed to. "But," said Naruto, "especially here." He touched his lips.

Sasuke smirked before kissing him on his lips.

Owari

(a/n: trying to avoid depressing-ness, cuz i ain't like it none. my mom used to do this to me when i got a cut on my finger, and i thought it would be kinda cute! let me kno what y'all think!)


	18. Rainbow

Theme eighteen: Rainbow

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

Ding dong!

Sasuke stood up and went to answer his door, slightly annoyed. He opened the door to find a blonde boy standing their, smiling at him.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Guess what!" said Naruto, ignoring the dobe comment, "There's a rainbow! Want to go find the pot of gold with me?"

"You really are a dobe, there's no such thing as a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow."

"Fine! I'll go by myself, and then you'll be all jealous when I come back with a pot of gold and you don't!"

Half an hour later…

'Why am I here again?' Sasuke asked himself as he fallowed the blonde boy through the woods. Naruto hadn't shut up about how he was going to buy all the ramen and what ever else with all the gold.

He realized he had slowed down and went to catch up with the blonde boy, accidentally brushing against him. Naruto blushed at the contact, and Sasuke wondered what was wrong with him.

During the next half hour Sasuke continued to experiment with what happened when he touched Naruto. Of course he didn't make it so obvious that the blonde would notice, but then again it would be kind of hard to make anything obvious to him…

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking, and Sasuke stopped, sending the other boy a questioning look. "Why'd we stop? I don't see any pot of gold." he said.

Naruto pointed a finger at him, his signature grin on his face, "Ha! Did you actually believe that Sasuke-teme? Only and idiot would believe in something that stupid."

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look, "Wasn't it your idea to go find it?"

"I just wanted to see how long I could get you to fallow me around the woods!" All Sasuke could do was glare.

Owari

(a/n: lol i got stuck half way through this chappy. i finally get a happy theme and i get stuck...that's kind of amusing...kind of stupid chappy, i don't really like it, but this is what i get for typing at midnight...lol please reveiw!)


	19. Gray

Theme nineteen: Gray

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

"Hey, Sasuke! What's you favorite color?" asked everyone's favorite blonde kitsune, Naruto.

"Why?" the Uchiha in question asked.

"'Cause I wanna know."

"I don't have a favorite color."

"Everyone has to have a favorite color!" yelled the blonde boy, "You have to pick one!"

"Fine, I pick gray." replied the raven haired teen in a bored voice.

"You can't just pick a color!! You have to think about it!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Fine."

"Tell me tomorrow."

"Hn."

That night when Sasuke was laying in bed he couldn't help but think about Naruto's question as he stared up at the dark ceiling of his room. 'Orange.' he suddenly thought as a picture of the blonde boy ran through his mind. He could feel the blush rising on his face. 'Why orange?' he thought to himself (who else would he think to?). He continued to think, but his thoughts drifted off to the blonde. 'Dang…I think…I think I like him…' a smirk crossed his lips. (ooooo he's gots an evil plan!)

The next day he was greeted by Naruto, "Did you think about it?"

"Yes."

"And what is it?"

"Orange."

"You can't pick orange! That's my color!"

"And who says we can't both have the same favorite color?"

"Me!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto up against a wall and kissed him. He pulled away a few seconds, "Now, who says we can't have the same favorite color?"

"No one…" replied a slightly dazed and confused blonde.

"Exactly." Sasuke said with a smirk before capturing the blonde lips again.

Owari

(a/n: alrighty, gonna end it there, or it'll never stop. wow that's the longest one i've written so far…i kinda like it…sorry it took me so long to post it, but i got myself grounded and then i was using another comp that didn't have this story and i'm sorry...please review and let me know what you think!!)


	20. Fortitude

Theme twenty: Fortitude

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

(when I first saw this theme I was like 'is that even a word?!' and then it was one of my vocab words for language arts…I'm still not sure what it means lol…)

We've both been through hard times, more than most people our age. Neither of us had anyone until we met each other. We had good times together, and some bad. We've had our struggles to get people to accept us, and since then up until now they have.

Last week I finally asked him to marry me, and become Naruto Uchiha, and he said yes. The press was all over that one, and many voiced their not so friendly opinions, but we bared with it.

Today we finally got married. It wasn't as big as I would have liked, just a few of our friends that supported our relationship. The moment we stepped out of the reception, it was like the whole world was after us. I didn't get to spend any time alone with him, but tomorrow, we leave for our honeymoon, and then, at least for a while, we'll be able to put aside our worries and just enjoy our time as husband and husband.

Owari

(a/n: hmmm…I don't really like this chappy, but it was all I could think of. It's supposed to be from Sasuke's POV…I've been putting off doing it for a while…well, let me know what you think…)


	21. Vacation

Twenty one: Vacation 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the balcony of their hotel room, glaring at opposite walls. The Hokage had given them a week off to take a vacation. Both boys had accepted happily, but then found out that they had to go together and neither was pleased.

Sasuke stood up and went inside their room (which, have I mentioned, only had one bed) and returned a few minutes later, in nothing but blue swimming shorts with a darker blue stripe running down the sides, and a towel slung over his shoulder.

"I'm going to the pool." he said from the door frame of the sliding glass door that separated their room from the balcony.

"I care why?"

"In case you either wanted to join me or wanted to know what I was doing."

"Why would I do either of those things?"

"I don't know, I just thought you might want to know. See if I ever try to be nice to you again."

"Humph."

Sasuke left and went down stairs to the indoor swimming pool in the middle of the hotel. Naruto watched him from their room, and couldn't help but want to play in the water. It looked like so much fun.

A few minutes later he stood at the edge of the pool where the stairs were (that lead into the pool) in his orange swimming trunks that had little red swirls on them.

"Hn. Getting in or are you just going to stand their?"

"Of course I'm going in, teme!!" the blonde yelled before storming into the water.

"What ever."

They played in the water by themselves for a few minutes, Naruto in the shallow end, Sasuke in the deep/middle-ish end.

"What's the matter, dobe? Afraid of the deep end?" Sasuke taunted.

"I am not!! I just…" Naruto replied, fidgeting uneasily.

"Just what? Don't know how to swim?"

"Of course I know how to swim!!"

"Then lets see you."

"I don't have to show you to prove I know how to swim!"

Sasuke swam over to the smaller boy, "Just admit it. Come on, I'll teach you."

"Fine I don't know, but I'm not going to let a teme like you teach me."

"Naruto…" said Sasuke, taking a step closer.

"No!" Naruto said, trying to get away from the older boy. He slipped on the slippery bottom of the pool and fell forward. "WAAAH!" he screamed, closing his eyes tightly.

He opened one eye curiously when he noticed he wasn't under water. He opened his other eye, and realized that the reason he wasn't under water was because he had fallen on Sasuke, and was now kissing him.

"Blegh!" he yelled as he tried to jump away, but, them being in a pool, it didn't work. He did manage to go forward, but he slipped again when he landed and fell backwards (he had turned around before jumping) into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke held the younger boy tightly to him, and looked down into Naruto's bright blue eyes before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"If you won't let me teach you, at least be more careful."

"Teme!!! Get back here!!!" Naruto yelled once he realized what Sasuke had just done.

Sasuke swam away to the deep end, laughing.

Owari

(a/n: yatta! another one done! seventy-nine more to go! i kind of like this one, i find it amusing. please review and let me know what you think!)


	22. Mother Nature

Twenty two: Mother Nature 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K

"You got us lost, didn't you, dobe?"

"Shut up, teme! I did not! I know exactly where we are!"

"And where's that?"

"Here!" shouted the blonde boy, pointing at the ground.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. I should have never let you have the map." retorted the older boy.

They had been wandering around the woods for hours, and, thanks to Naruto's good orienteering skills, they were lost.

"I think I've seen this place before…"

"It's the forest, every place looks the same. Which is why we should have stuck to the main trail instead of taking your 'short cut' through the woods."

"Shut up, Sasuke! I'd like to see you get us out of here."

"Then give me the map."

"No!"

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto…" He was quickly loosing his patients with the younger blonde.

"Don't 'Naruto' me, teme!" he said, storming off with Sasuke right next to him. It wasn't long before Naruto ended up tripping over a root that 'jumped out at him.'

Sasuke went to reach out to stop the blonde from falling, out of instinct, and ended up getting dragged down with him (he took a step backwards and tripped too). Naruto landed on top of him, and was sitting in his lap.

Blush slowly found it's way across their faces. Sasuke shoved the blonde off of him and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Watch where you're going, dobe." he chided the younger boy.

"Like you should talk teme!"

Sasuke picked up the dropped map. Now let's get out of here before it gets dark.

Owari

(a/n: didn't know what i wanted to put…i was like '0.o mother nature? you've got to be kidding…' lol well, please review and let me know what you think!)


	23. Cats

Theme twenty three: Cat 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

"Hurry up, dobe." chided Sasuke.

"Shut up, teme, I'll walk at whatever place I please!"

"Meow."

"Did you just meow, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, chuckling.

"No, that wasn't me." replied the raven haired boy defensively.

"Meow."

"Where's it coming from?" Naruto questioned, looking around. He jumped as he felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down to see it was a cute calico. "Awww…" he said, picking it up, "It's soooo cute!! Don't you think so, Sasuke."

"Hn. I don't like cats."

"But Sasuke, it's so adorable and soft! How can you not like it? You should hold him!" exclaimed the blonde, thrusting the poor cat into Sasuke's arms.

"Okay, yes, cute. Now let's go." he said, placing the cat back down on the ground. Almost immediately the cat was back at Naruto's feet, purring like there was no tomorrow and rubbing himself against the blonde's legs mewing cutely.

Naruto looked at the cat, then at Sasuke, and back at the cat. Before Sasuke could say anything else the cat was back in Naruto's arms. "You're so cute! I love you!" cooed the younger boy, nuzzling his face against the cats.

Sasuke glared at the cat, and Naruto caught this out of the corner of his eye. "Are you jealous, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke blushed furiously, "N-no."

"I think you are." teased his blonde friend, putting the cat down and walking over to the older boy, "But you shouldn't be. No cat could replace you in my heart." he reassured, placing a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips. Grabbing the older boy's hand he started dragging him off towards team seven's meeting spot, "Let's go!"

Owari

(a/n: finally! -dances around- not much to say about this one except i'm sorry for the wait. i really hope you liked it, and please review and let me know what you think!)  



	24. No Time

Theme twenty four: No Time 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Naruto sat alone at the table, stirring his bowl of ramen, uninterested in the delicious food. His mind was else where today as he sat in the Uchiha mansion alone.

It seemed like Sasuke was always somewhere else with someone else doing something that didn't involve him, and he didn't like it. It made him sad that his boyfriend never spent any time with him. They used to have so much fun together, going out on dates, staying up late to watch the stars…He missed those sly kisses they snuck when they thought nobody was looking and the warmth of Sasuke's body pressed up against his in the cold night air.

But he was going to put an end to his loneliness. If the young Uchiha wouldn't give him the attention he needed, he'd find someone else to. As much as he loved the older boy, he didn't want to feel neglected and abused. He was packing his bags and leaving, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Naruto silently packed his bags, picking up his belongings as he walked around the giant house, remembering all the good times they had. The first time they had confessed their love for each other, their first consensual kiss, the first time they slept in the same bed (granted they did nothing but sleep). The blonde boy smiled softly, "Good bye." he whispered to the empty house.

"Naruto?" called Sasuke as he opened the door to their house, "You home?" The raven haired boy quickly walked around the house, searching for his missing boyfriend, finding nothing but missing objects everywhere he went. He walked back into the kitchen and found a picture of them when they had finally accepted each other as equals, they were both smiling, in their own way, at the camera.

Realization dawned on him at what all of this meant, Naruto had moved on, left him behind, all because he couldn't find the time to stop and say 'I love you' every now and then. He rested his head in his hands as he sat down at the table, tears freely falling from his obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke?" He looked up to find the source of the voice, not caring that they would see him so upset.

"N-Naruto?" he chocked out, "Thank God, I thought I had lost you." He stood up and threw his arms around the blonde boy in a tight embrace.

The younger boy hugged him back, "I thought I had lost you, too."

Owari

(a/n: i am sooo sorry this took so long to update! i actually forgot about it, and when i remembered and got it all typed up, my comp wouldn't let me post! please forgive me for taking so long to get this done! i'll try to have the next one up later today!)  



	25. Touble Lurking

Theme twenty five: Trouble Lurking 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

I should have known something was up when he asked if he could talk to me alone, away from where anyone else could hear. I thought he was only kidding when he said "I like you, Naruto."

"Heh heh, good one, Sasuke" I laughed, "I like you, too!"

I should have known better than to say that to him. Moments after I had said this I felt a pair of lips descend upon my own. What had I gotten myself into this time? Oh well, at least he's a good kisser!

Owari

(a/n: i had to re-do this, like, three or four times, and i'm still not happy with it…-sighs- oh well. review please!!)


	26. Tears

Theme twenty six: Tears 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Something was up with Naruto. I could tell the moment he came to the bridge this morning that something was wrong. Maybe it was the way his eyes glanced nervously around, or that he laughed louder than he normally does. He tried his hardest to hide it, but I knew him better than that, I could see right through his act.

So when I grabbed him by the arm and asked him what was wrong, I knew he was lying when he said that he was fine.

"Naruto, you're not fine, you've been acting weird all day."

"Let go, Sasuke-teme, you're hurting me!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I said more forcefully than I had originally intended, pushing him up against a tree.

He cringed as his back hit the hard bark. "It's just…I…promise me you won't laugh?" I nodded. "I want an honest answer." he paused as if unsure whether to continue or not, "Do you love me?"

I blinked, my mind not fully registering what he had just said. "What?" I asked, sure I had disbelief clearly written in big letters across my forehead.

"I knew you'd make fun of me…" he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

I felt my heart cringe at the sight of him in such a fragile state and I quickly acted on the first impulse I had. I kissed him. I could hear him gasp as I lightly brushed my lips over his before kissing him full on. After a few moments, he started to kiss me back and our tongues timidly met and danced around our mouths, memorizing each others tastes and textures.

We both pulled back a few minutes later, gasping for breath, a string of saliva connecting our mouths before it broke. I pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Naruto, don't ever think otherwise, okay?"

I could feel him nodding his head against my chest, "I love you, too, Sasuke."

Owari

(a/n: how come nobody's reviewing? are you guys that mad at me? if so, i'm reeeeaally sorry!)


	27. Foreign

Theme twenty seven: Foreign 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Have you ever believed in love at first sight? Neither have I. Well, at least I used to not, that is, until he came. It seemed like it would be just another normal day at school when Iruka-sensei announced that we'd have a new student coming in today.

"This is Uchiha, Sasuke. " he introduced the new kid, a dark haired boy with even darker more captivating eyes. "Let's see, where can we put you? How about next to Uzumaki. Naruto! Raise your hand."

I did as I was told and the new kid walked over and took the desk to my left. Dang, he looked even hotter up close. I'm sure most people would often argue with themselves about calling someone of the same gender 'hot', but I had already been through that whole phase and accepted me as I am.. Now the only problem was finding out if he swings the same way I do,

I could feel eyes on me and looked over to find it was none other than Mr. New Kid, Uchiha Sasuke himself. "Can I help you, teme?" I asked, trying to play it cool and act like I couldn't careless about him when in reality it was the complete opposite,

"You're cute." I couldn't help but blush at this, and believe me when I say that I tried to hid it. "Wanna go out some time?"

"What makes you so sure I swing that way?"

"Two things. The way your dressed, and that you didn't comment on my first statement."

I took a second to look down at myself and saw that he was right in saying that I probably wasn't dressed as straight guys would, a tight orange t-shirt clung to my well toned body, along with a pair of jeans that hung a little low on my waist.

I chuckled, "So I've been found out."

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Only if your paying."

"Hn." he smirked, "Fine."

I could tell that this was going to be one interesting, fun year.

Owari

(a/n: well that came out different than i expected…honestly, i thought it would be about an alien or something…lol please review!! it makes me happier than you know!)


	28. Sorrow

Theme twenty eight: Sorrow 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Ever since Naruto became Hokage, Sasuke had seen less and less of him. Even though their relationship wasn't public, it seem like the whole world was against them spending time together. At first it was just the prerequisites for becoming Hokage, slowly eating away at their 'us' time and devouring Naruto's seemingly endless energy as he took on more and more of the responsibilities. He'd come home at night and practically pass out on their bed and unless Sasuke was lucky, the blonde would be gone before his boyfriend was awake.

To Sasuke, it seemed the only good parts of his day was reading the love notes Naruto always left for him and snuggling up to him in his sleep. Regardless of this, Sasuke could practically feel himself going insane from lack of Naruto. He could also tell the blonde was loosing weight from lack of eating and over exerting himself and it scared him how skinny the younger boy was getting.

One night he was slowly eating his dinner alone again, when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his midsection. He looked up to see the boy he'd been thinking and worrying about.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme." he said, giving him one of his trademark grins, "I got Tsunade-baa-chan to let me off early so I could come home to see you."

The raven haired boy turned his head to the side and kissed the blonde passionately on the lips. When they broke apart, Sasuke patted his lap, wordlessly asking the younger boy to join him for dinner. Naruto smiled and gratefully took the offered seat, happily munching on the food Sasuke fed him.

Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to make it through this together.

Owari

(a/n: blegh! so corny it makes me want to puke! or maybe that's just nausea…-shrugs- please review! i'll love you forever!)


	29. Happiness

Theme twenty nine: Happiness 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

Happiness is not exactly something I'm used to. When I was little I was always pushed to do more, nothing I ever did was good enough. So if I was to describe happiness, I'd have to say Naruto. I wake up every morning to see his smiling face again. He's the reason I strive so hard everyday in hopes of impressing him and being accepted by him.

I hope one day I tell him how I feel, or at least say 'thank you' but he'd probably laugh in my face. Who knows, maybe he feels the same way I do.

Owari

(a/n:…eh. i don't really like this one…maybe i'll re-do it sometime when i'm not feeling so gosh darn lazy lol review please!! oh, and it's s'posed to be Sasuke thinking)


	30. Under the Rain

Theme thirty: Under the Rain 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

"Darn it!" said Naruto as he turned to leave Ichiraku, "It's raining!" And indeed it was, and it was coming down harder by the second. It wasn't like he hadn't known about it, he had just chosen to ignore the weather man before he left, figuring he'd be back before he needed an umbrella.

He quickly ran through the streets, avoiding puddles whenever possible and trying not to slam into the other villagers who scowled at him as he ran by. "Naruto!" He skidded to a halt and spun around at the sound of his name and saw Sasuke hurrying towards him. "I saw you didn't have an umbrella," he said when he had caught up with the blonde boy, "I thought we could share mine since I was headed home anyways."

Naruto smiled at him, "Thanks." he said as he ducked under the umbrella to join his friend.

Owari

(a/n: oh, oh, oh! we looked up 'rain' in the dictionary and one of the definitions was 'a heavy fall of particles or bodies' lol please review and let me know what you think!!)


	31. Flowers

Theme thirty one: Flowers 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

It seemed today just did not like Sasuke. He had woken up to somebody ringing his doorbell, and that same person was now pressing it like their life depended on pressing it once a second although if they continued the annoyed dark haired boy would probably kill them.

"If you press that doorbell one more time, "he said, throwing the door open, "I'll kill you!"

"Hiya, Sasuke!" said an overly happy blonde boy, thrusting a bouquet of flowers at him, "Happy spring!!!"

The older boy looked at the flowers, the blonde, back at the flowers, and at the blonde again before slamming the door shut. "I'm going back to bed."

"No!! Sasuke!!! Let me in!!" yelled Naruto, banging on the door.

Owari

(a/n: whoosh! i thought that would be cute, and i think it came out pretty good! please review and let me know what you think!!!)


	32. Night

Theme thirty two: Night 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Nighttime was the only time they could be together. As soon as the sun set it was like they became completely different people. During the day they were rivals, enemies, constantly fighting and yelling at each other. But as soon as the sun went down, they took on a whole different attitude towards each other.

It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, they couldn't touch or be touched enough. Their mouths hardly separated and it was hard to tell when one kiss ended and the other began. It also appeared neither boy was aware of what was going on as they'd wake up confused when their limbs and fingers were tangled in the others and the fighting would start again as if nothing special or out of the ordinary had even happened.

The same thing happened everyday: get up, fight, get dressed, eat breakfast, fight, train, eat lunch, train some more, fight, and by the time it was dinnertime, they were inseparable and lovey-dovey, only to repeat the next day. Granted, each day they found something new to fight about, something new that they disliked about each other, but no matter what was said, they'd still be in love.

Maybe they were conscious of what happened at night, and were unable to stop it, and fighting curing the day was the only way they could be sure the other knew that their relationship was still the same, no matter what had happened, or maybe, in a way, fighting was their way of saying I love you. What ever the reason maybe it'll start all over again and again, no matter what anyone says or does, no matter how hard they try to resist. Until then, they enjoy the freedom of doing the things they want.

Owari

(a/n: this has to be my least favorite thing i've ever written…recently…please don't kill me for the stinky-ness of this fic…i'm sure i've already killed myself enough for it…)


	33. Expectations

Theme thirty three: Expectations 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

Everybody always expected so much out of both of them. They expected the Uchiha prodigy to excel at anything and everything that he did. Though what they expected from Naruto wasn't as tough in a scholarly sense, but he was expected to put up with the constant torment and abuse the villagers put him through. So, even though their love for each other was what had originally brought them together, what they liked best about their relationship was the lack of expectations.

They didn't expect the other to do anything for them, not say 'I love you,' no special treatment, no hello or goodbye kiss. Nothing was expected. However, when they did do things for each other, things other couples would consider 'givens,' you couldn't find anyone happier.

Owari

(a/n: just a quick update before i run off to tech...which i don't really know why we're having since we currently don't have a stage...again, it's not what i had originally planned…but okay…lol please review!)


	34. Stars

Theme thirty four: Stars 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

"Wow!!" exclaimed the blonde boy, "I never knew there were so many stars!!!"

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the dock of the lake in the Uchiha compound, snuggled up together in a big comfy blanked. Naruto nuzzled the older boy's neck, still watching the sky, "They look so pretty!"

'Not as pretty as you.' thought Sasuke, leaning his head against the blonde's. Sure, they were best friends now, they had long since settled their indifferences, but their relationship still wasn't to the raven haired boy's liking, and if he said something like that, he'd probably get smacked and they'd be back to square one again.

"I'm prettier though, right, Sasuke?"

The question took the older boy by surprise, and it must have showed on his face because the blonde was laughing at him, not in a demeaning way, though, more like someone had told a joke he thought was funny, but not over the top.

"I'm just kidding, Sasuke." he said, sitting up, "Like I'd expect you to answer a question like that."

Sasuke leaned over and captured the blonde's lips in his own in a chaste kiss. He pulled back, smiling. "You're much prettier."

Owari

(a/n: and again with the corny fluffy junk…but it's not over-the-top-make-you-wanna-puke fluff, right?…right?)


	35. Hold My Hand

Theme thirty five: Hold My Hand 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

"What?!" asked Naruto incredulously.

"I said, since you can't see where your going, you can hold my hand."

"There's no way in heck that I would ever hold your hand!!"

"Suit yourself, but watch out for that…" Sasuke's warning came to late as Naruto tripped over a chair. The two boys were walking to a surprise party for Naruto, and the younger of the two was blindfolded to prevent him from guessing where they were going. Sasuke had been the lucky one to get to guide the blonde boy to his house, though he was reluctant to leave his pink haired teammate and her blonde haired friend in his house.

"Fine…" Naruto said, reluctantly holding out his hand for Sasuke to take.

After a few more minutes of avoiding random household objects, they had finally reached the room where the party was going to be held. "I'm going to take off your blind fold, but you have to keep your eyes shut for a little longer." said Sasuke, reaching over to take the blindfold off, gently slipping it over the younger boy's head. "Now take a step towards me…" what neither boy had been counting on was for Naruto to trip over his own feet and fall on to Sasuke, crushing their lips together, and conveniently flicking on the light switch witch cued all of the rookie nine and some of their senseis to jump up.

"Surprise!…"

Owari

(a/n: wooo!! half way to the one that started me on this whole thing!! oh yeah!! lol review please! reading them makes feel loved and want to write more!)


	36. Precious Treasure

Theme thirty six: Precious treasure 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+

"Alright, class," said Iruka to the seven-year-old academy students, "I want you to draw your most precious treasure."

While the rest of the class started drawing almost instantly, Sasuke thought for a minute before drawing something down.

A couple of years later

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, what's this?" asked Naruto holding up an old drawing he had found while he and Sasuke were going through some of their old things and packing them away so Naruto would have room to move in.

The older boy took the picture from his boyfriends hands and stared at it for a minute before remembering, "You know that time, near the end of our first year at the academy, when Iruka-sensei asked us to draw our most precious treasure?"

"I remember that! I drew a picture of ramen!"

"And this is what I drew."

Naruto took the picture back and studied it for a minute. "Is this me?" Sasuke nodded, making Naruto turn a bright shade of red before glomping the older boy. "But he's missing something." he said once he let the other boy go. He took the picture, turned around so Sasuke couldn't see, and picked up one of the pencils that lay scattered on the ground. He turned back a few minutes later and showed Sasuke the picture again. "Now it's perfect!"

Naruto had drawn in a little Sasuke next to the picture of him.

Owari

(a/n: thank you sooo much to those of you how reviewed last chapter!! i love you guys!! -dances around- so what did you think you think of this one?)


	37. Eyes

Theme thirty seven: Eyes 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

"Aaaaah!!" I screamed. What else would you do if you saw a pair of red eyes floating above you, in the pitch dark, in the middle of the night? I had been sleeping peacefully when my super ninja senses alerted me that someone or something was there, but I didn't expect to wake up to see a pair of sharingan adorned eyes glaring down at me. "Crud, Sasuke! What the heck do you think your doing?!" I yelled at the older boy.

He blinked and deactivated his sharingan. "I couldn't sleep," he said, shrugging, like it was the most obvious thing it the world, "so I thought I'd come see if you were awake."

"Why the heck did you have your sharingan activated? It scared the heck out of me."

He shrugged again, "I couldn't see."

"How long have you been standing there, staring at me sleeping?" I shivered at the thought.

"I dunno, I stopped keeping track a while ago." Okay, that's just plain creepy…

"And you still can't fall asleep?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"Haven't tried." Duh.

I threw back my sheets, letting the cold air sting my legs, and patted the spot on the bed next to me. "It's small, but it's better than standing in the cold."

He climbed into bed next to me and snuggled into the covers. I accidentally brushed my leg against his. "Gees! You're cold! How can you not be shivering?" I asked, shivering from just touching him for the brief moment. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer and he did the same. I could feel myself dozing off as we slowly warmed each other up, falling into dreams of ramen, jutsus, and, most of all, Sasuke.

Owari

(a/n: a little ooc there, but that's okay, because you guys love me, right? -no response- darn, guess not…)


	38. Abandoned

Theme thirty eight: Abandoned 

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Naruto sat at the front of Ichiraku, patiently waiting for Sasuke to show up. They had been planning this date for weeks, not yet public with their relationship, they had wanted to make it look like they were just going out as friends. Well, 'just friends' would have meant Sasuke would have showed up an hour ago, called to apologize, or Naruto would have left.

But the blonde was still standing their, calming any doubts he had about Sasuke not showing up. Still, the longer he stood their, the more frequent and forceful his doubts got. What if he's blowing you off? 'No,' Naruto pushed the thought away, 'we planned for this night for so long, there's no way he would.' What if this is his way of dumping you? 'If he wanted to, he'd come out and say so, he's not a wimp.'

The young teen continued to stand there, humming to himself to keep him occupied. After anther ten minutes, Naruto was about to give up. He was about to turn and head for home when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Sasuke quickly walking towards him, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." he apologized, handing his boyfriend the roses, "I couldn't decide which ones to get, and Ino was explaining all of the flowers meanings to me and I lost track of time. But, Naruto, I'd like to ask something of you. Would it be too much to ask of you," he paused, "to take our relationship public?"

Naruto's eyes glistened under the dim light of the streetlamp. This had been one of the final obstacles in their relationship, and Sasuke, who had been the one most against it, was asking him to leap this final hurdle with him and announce to the world that they were in love. "Yes." said Naruto, throwing his arms around the taller boy's neck, "Yes, I'd love to."

Sasuke pulled back from the embrace and pressed his lips against Naruto's. Everything would be alright now, they were sure of it, because they had each other.

Owari

(a/n: gyargh! i'm sooo sorry i haven't posted this in so long! i've had it typed up for a while, but i haven't been home much, as i had to stay after for one acts, but the perfomance was yesterday, so that's over now! yay! anyways, review?)


	39. Dreams

Theme thirty-nine: Dreams

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K/T

There was no way this was real. This was just too weird. I pinched my arm, and kept pinching until it turned bright red, but it hurt. And I didn't wake up. I had been put in some awkward situations before because of pranks gone wrong, however this one topped them all. Sasuke stood in front of me, nonchalantly, of course. His bangs danced across his forehead that was as pale as the rest of him. How this boy stayed as white as the moon despite being out in the hot summer sun with me was beside me.

His mask was almost perfect; any onlooker wouldn't be able to tell that the expression on his face was in fact very different from the one he normally wore. I had learned to read the slight changes in his facial muscles very well. And right now, he was nervous. Maybe anxious, but definitely unsure. Which is very unusual for him. But then again this was a very unusual situation.

"Can you repeat the question, please?" I asked after what must have felt like an eternity to him, but I wanted to make sure I had heard him correctly, because I was pretty sure that I didn't.

"I said: will you go out with me." His face twitched slightly, flashing his uncertainties for a brief second.

"That's what I thought you said." I replied with a small sigh. This was a very easy question. I should have just said 'no'. Instead I found myself biting my lip, an uncertain 'um' escaping from my lips. I was looking for anything to direct my gaze at beside him. Anything to distract myself from the current situation.

The darkness was definitely not a help at this point in time.

It was becoming increasingly hard to see anything but him. His perfectly portioned body, his perfectly gelled hair, his perfect dark eyes and cocky smirk. It became even harder as he took a step closer to me.

"Well?" he asked, his natural impatients coming through, "It's a pretty easy question, doesn't even require a full sentence for a response."

"Yes." I said. What the heck, why not. "I will, I guess."

His smirk grew a little, resembling more of a smile, at least for him. "Cool." he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He awkwardly reached over, his muscles not quite sure what they were doing, his movements slightly jerky, as he gave me the most awkward side hug I had ever received, before he walked off in the direction of his house.

God, what had I gotten myself into?

Owari

(a/n: goodness, I haven't uploaded anything in forever! I apologize sincerely! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll upload more soon, I swear!)


	40. Rated

Theme forty: Rated

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: K+/T

I hate surveys.

God, I hate surveys.

They either don't have the correct answer, or the have those 'rate this' garbage. This one had the latter.

Did I mention I hate surveys?

'How would you rate your relationship with your family?' Nonexistent? But that's not one of the answers. I picked poor, as you can't communicate with the dead very well. Long distance relationships, they never work.

'How is your relationship with your coworkers?' The ones I ignore or the ones that annoy me? I picked poor again.

'How is your relationship with someone close to you?' I figured they weren't talking proximity. How was my relationships with people close to me? Did I even have anyone I considered 'close'? Yes, I think.

I took to the roofs and headed over to Naruto's house. A moment later I was knocking on his window. He was brushing his teeth. He opened the window for me.

"Whab do you waaand?" he asked, a little bit of toothpaste spilling out of his mouth.

"How is our relationship?"

He almost chocked. He spit out the toothpaste before inquiring, "What relationship?"

"You know, our relationship. Like, I don't know. How would you rate it? Excellent? Poor?"

"I think I'm going to push you out the window." He rinsed his mouth out.

"I'll take that as 'poor'…"

"WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!!!!"

"So you don't even think of me as a friend? Gees, I'll have to put not applicable." I began to mark this off, but was stopped by a soft 'no'.

I looked up at him, and he was blushing a little. "I mean, I guess I would rate us as pretty good…if you think about it…"

I wondered what was going through his mind. If only they had a mind reading jutsu.

"…I guess it could be better, but…" he continued rambling, and I couldn't help but to soften my expression to something resembling compassion.

"Naruto…" I said his name softly.

He looked up, cheeks still tinted red.

"Do you want to have a relationship? A good one, I mean."

His whole face lit up. "Yes." he said with his big foxy grin.

I poked his nose. "Wierdo." I said before hoping back out the window to turn in my survey.

(A/n: Yay! Another one down! I know it's not the best, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!!)


End file.
